super_sentaiwfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Movie
is the movie version of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. Continuity and Placement The earliest the movie can take place is after Ep. 23: The Female Commander of Galaxy Haunts due to both Takayuki Hiba and Amazon Killer appearing for their respective sides and the usage of the second Vulcan Base; it fits best between Ep. 24: Lake Hamana's Nessie and Ep. 25: The Cave of the Shocking Sea Serpent due to premiering the same day as 24 and with certain cosmetic changes (such as the new version of Sun Vulcan Robo's Aura Plasma Returns) that are used in-show from 25. Synopsis After failing to defeat Sun Vulcan in a raid, Black Magma decides to separate Hiba from his teammates while plotting to blow up Tokyo with hidden bombs. Plot Amazon Killer goes to the base of Sun Vulcan portraying a grandmother who wants to see her grandson and the guardians say her that he's on duty. When she goes to leave, she kills the two men and gets inside the base with the monsters and Fireworks Monger. She orders Fireworks Monger to grow big. It becomes a Giant Monger and starts to destroy the base. The Jaguar Vulcan appears and the team start to fight with the monster. When Amazon Killer saw that Fireworks Monger was closely beaten they all retreated. In the base of Black Magma, Führer Hell Saturn is very angry. Queen Hedrian says her plan to set bombs with air raids in whole Tokyo. Amazon Killer has a plan to take VulEagle away from the team and the Sun Vulcan's power to get weak. Meanwhile, two children were leaving home to school and Amazon Killer kidnaps the children and police arrives. Amazon Killer destroys the police cars and kills the policemen and they get into a helicopter driven by a Machineman and go away. Meanwhile in the Sun Vulcan base, Chief Arashiyama and Misa tell the team that the two siblings were kidnapped and that Black Magma wants Hiba to go and face them. Takayuki goes to a stadium and is attacked by a puppet with a knife. He catches the knife and the puppet told him to go to the hotel of Lake Hamana and wait in the lobby. VulShark and VulPanther believe that Black Magma is behind the kidnapping and go to search for them. The Machinemen and Fireworks Monger attack them. They defeat the Machinemen and Fireworks Monger leaves. Shark and Panther find a bomb and go to collect all of them and run all over Tokyo. Meanwhile, the two siblings, Tsutomu and Yukari try to escape and are found by Amazon Killer and the Zero Girls. Amazon Killer phones Takayuki and tells him to come at Fuujin Cape where she will release the children. Takayuki goes to the place. When he arrives Amazon Killer tells him to give her his bracelet in order to save the children and Amazon Killer takes it and the children were going to be left at the bottom of the lake. They let Takayuki hang into their helicopter and they shoot at him. He falls from the helicopter. When he wakes up the Machineman in the helicopter starts to attack him with bombs and the others with their guns. He falls down and tricks them with taking a gun from a Machineman and attacks them. He takes back his bracelet and transforms into VulEagle and defeats the Machinemen but Amazon Killer escapes. He asks one of the Machinemen where are the children and he told him that they're at Lake Hamana. He goes there. Meanwhile, the Hell Fighters were going to rain bombs and Kin'ya with Asao using Jaguar Vulcan, and they destroyed them. When the Zero Girls and the Machinemen were ready to throw the children to the lake, Hiba arrives and defeats the Machinemen but the Zero Girls escape. The three go to Cosmo Vulcan and head to Tokyo. The same time, Shark and Panther go to fight with Fireworks Monger. They had a hard time until Eagle arrives and they roll call and start the fight. They defeat the Machinemen. They start to fight Fireworks Monger. After an easy battle they use Vulcan Ball and destroy him but he grows big. They form the Sun Vulcan Robo and destroy him with the Solar Sword. After a long battle, the Sun Vulcan and the kids with their mother enjoy their holiday at Lake Hamana. Characters Sun Vulcan Guardians of World Peace * Daizaburou Arashiyama * Misa Arashiyama * CC Machine Empire Black Magma *Führer Hell Saturn *Queen Hedrian *Amazon Killer *Zero Two, Zero Three and Zero Four *Machinemen *Fireworks Monger Cast *Takayuki Hiba: Takayuki Godai *Kin'ya Samejima: Kin'ya Sugi *Asao Hyou: Asao Kobayashi *Daizaburou Arashiyama: Shin Kishida *Misa Arashiyama: Yumi Nemoto *Queen Hedrian: Machiko Soga *Amazon Killer: Yukie Kagawa *Zero Two: Hikashi Mariko *Zero Three: Udagawa Yuki *Zero Four: Hiro Kyoko Voice actors *Führer Hell Saturn: Shozo Iizuka *Fireworks Monger: Eisuke Yoda Notes *The opening used for this movie uses the scene of the trio leaping untransformed; the one that is supposed to be VulEagle is actually Hiba's predecessor, Ryuusuke Oowashi. *The kabuki-like introduction used by Sun Vulcan at one point (including the usage of bamboo parasols) will later be actually done as the team introduction for another three-man Sentai team. DVD/Blu-ray releases *''Super Sentai The Movie'' Volume 2 features Denshi Sentai Denziman Movie, Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Movie, Dai Sentai Goggle V Movie, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Movie, Choudenshi Bioman Movie. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sentaimoviebox.html References Category:Movies Category:Summer Movies